vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nana korobi yaoki nai
[[Archivo:Nanakorobi.jpg|thumb|300px|Nana korobi yaoki nai Ilustrada por Wogura]]I Fall and Stay Down (七転び八起きない / Nana korobi yaoki nai / I Fall and Stay Down / Me caigo y permanezco abajo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Trata, sobre que MAYU permanece acostada en su futón porque es incapaz de levantarse. Ella se ve como una desafortunada porque según ella "La vida en general le patea el trasero" por lo que no ve motivos para levantarse y prefiere quedarse en su confortable futón. Intérprete: MAYU Música: UtataP Letra: Tory Hitsuji Ilustración: Wogura PV: Yamakazu-P *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumeS: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofanatic feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. *Traducido al español por Yuna009Style. Kanji= ダウンダウン　イカンです 今すぐ起きなきゃ　イカンです 時刻を見たら　地獄です 寝たふりしたら　イカンです わたくし　はなはだ遺憾です オフトゥントゥン･･･オフトゥントゥン･･･ 今日こそやらなきゃ　イカンです 推移というか　 “睡移” です 死んだふりでも　イカンです わたくし　遺憾の意を示す ダウンダウン　イカンです 今日もまた倒れてしまいます ふて寝して死んだふりをして 今やる　今日　明日やる　今年やる ダウンダウン　イカンです わたくし　はなはだ遺憾です 起きあがって輝け前向きに！ わたくし “行かん” の意を示す！ やられっぱなしは　イカンです 今年はひと味違うのです 少しの遅れも　イカンです わたくし　とうとうやるのです オフトゥントゥン･･･オフトゥントゥン･･･ 雨が降ってる　イカンです 電車も混んでる　ヨカンです 何故か怒ってる　オカンです わたくし　遺憾の意を示す ダウンダウン　イカンです やはりまた倒れてしまいます ふて寝して死んだふりをして 今やる　今日　明日やる　今年やる ダウンダウン　イカンです わたくし　はなはだ遺憾です 起きあがって気合だ！顔は ( ˘ω˘)ｽﾔｧ わたくし “行かん” の意を示す！ オフトゥントゥン･･･オフトゥントゥン･･･ ダウンダウン　イカンです 今日もまた倒れてしまいます ふて寝して死んだふりをして 今やる　今日　明日やる　今年やる ダウンダウン　イカンです わたくし　はなはだ遺憾です 起きあがって輝け前向きに！ わたしはやります！また来年！ （オフトゥントゥン） |-| Romaji= Down Down ikan desu Ima sugu okina kya ikan desu Jikoku o mitara jigoku desu Neta furi shitara ikan desu Watakushi hana hada ikan desu Ofu toun toun... ofu toun toun... Kyou koso yarana kya ikan desu Suii to iu ka “Utsuri”desu Shinda furi demo ikan desu Watakushi ikan noi o shimesu Down down ikan desu Kyou mo mata taorete shima imasu Futene shite shinda furi o shite Ima yaru kyou ashita yaru kotoshi yaru Down down ikan desu Watakushi hana hada ikan desu Oki agatte kagayake mae mukini! Watakushi “ikan” no i o shimesu!！ Yara reppanashi wa ikan desu Kotoshi wa hitoaji chigau no desu Sukoshi no okure mo ikan desu Watakushi totou yaru no desu Ofu toun toun... ofu toun toun... Ame ga futteru ikan desu Densha mo kon deru yo kan desu Nazeka okotteru okan desu Watakushi ikan noi o shimesu Down down ikan desu Yawari mata taorete shimai masu Futene shite shinda furi o shite Ima yaru kyou ashita yaru kotoshi yaru Down down ikan desu Watakushi hana hada ikan desu Oki agatte ki aida! Kao wa ( ˘ω˘)suyaa Watakushi “ikan” no i o shimesu! Ofu toun toun... ofu toun toun... Down down ikan desu Kyou mo mata taorete shima imasu Futene shite shinda furi o shite Ima yaru kyou ashita yaru kotoshi yaru Down down ikan desu Watakushi hana hada ikan desu Oki agatte kagayake mae mukini! Watashi wa yarimasu! Mata rainen! Ofu toun toun... ofu toun toun... |-| Español= Abajo, abajo es desafortunado Si no me levanto ahora, sería algo malo Mirando el tiempo, es el infierno Pretenderé que duermo, seré muy lamentable Para mi, mi forma de vivir es la mas desafortunada Futón… confortable futón… Si no se hace hoy, será un problema Pero la sola transición aquí, es la “transición” para dormir Aún si pretendiera estar muerta, seguiría siendo lamentable Como yo, soy la definición de desafortunado Abajo, abajo es desafortunado Hoy, terminaré acostada en la cama todo el día de nuevo De mal humor en la cama, pretendiendo estar muerta lo haré ahora, hoy, mañana, Este Año Abajo, abajo es desafortunado Para mi, mi forma de vivir es la mas desafortunada “Levántate, brilla, mira hacia adelante!” Pero en realidad soy la definición de “Incapaz de ir” Futón… confortable futón… Solo logro que la vida en general me patea el trasero, es desafortunado Este año va a ser diferente Quedarse atrás en las cosas es problemático Seguramente terminaré haciéndolo al final Futón… confortable futón… Futón… confortable futón… Cuando llueve, es insatisfactorio Tengo la corazonada de que el tren estará lleno De alguna forma furiosos, balanceándose Como yo, soy la definición de desafortunado Abajo, abajo, es desafortunado Como pensé terminé quedándome en la cama otra vez De mal humor en la cama, pretendiendo estar muerta lo haré ahora, hoy, mañana, Este Año Abajo, abajo es desafortunado Para mi, mi forma de vivir es la mas desafortunada “Hazlo con tu mejor espíritu de lucha!” pero mi cara, podría estar profundamente dormida Soy la definición “Incapaz de ir” Abajo, abajo es desafortunado Hoy, terminaré acostada en la cama todo el día de nuevo De mal humor en la cama, pretendiendo estar muerta lo haré ahora, hoy, mañana, Este Año Abajo, abajo es desafortunado Para mi, mi forma de vivir es la mas desafortunada “Levántate, brilla, mira hacia adelante!” lo haré el próximo año! Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Wogura. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MAYU Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Salón de la Fama